In hazardous work environments, user may carry gas detectors with them as they work, to allow for detection of gas exposure. The gas detector may alert the user if an exposure limits are reached while the user is wearing the gas detector. Gas detectors may comprise interfaces for communicating with the user, such as displays, lights, buzzers, and input buttons. Gas detectors may be configured with settings for alarms, exposure limits, display settings, light and buzzer settings, etc.